I'm Ready for my Closeup
by Anonymousgrrl
Summary: It is 1 yr. since Dial L and Massie and Claire are as close as ever... Westchester is turned upside down while Massie and Claire are in Calif. Alicia:Anorexic? Kirsten:New Alicia? Dylan:Loses weight, still insecure. Joins an online cult? Get the gossip!
1. The Last Sleepover?

**I'm Ready for My Close-up**

Chapter 1- The Last Sleepover?

By: Anonymousgrrl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the aliens in the basement. Shh!

_I hope you like this story. Because I couldn't fit the preview on the stories page, here it is:_

**Summary:** It is one year since Dial L for Loser, and Massie and Claire are as close as ever. In fact, they are too close for comfort for Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. While Massie and Claire are off in California playing with Hollywood hotties, the world is turned upside-down in Westchester. Alicia becomes anorexic, and Kristen takes her place as the part one in the Twenty while befriending Olivia. Dylan has lost weight, but is still insecure about herself. So she joins an online support group for teens with famous parents. With their alpha gone, will the Pretty Committee fall apart? Find out when you read I'm Ready for My Close-up.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

8:53 P.M.

April 4th

"I can't believe this is our last Friday Night Sleepover before me and Claire leave! Good thing we'll be back for exams." Massie said in an excited but sad voice.

"Since when do you care about school? I remember when you cheered when we were expelled from OCD," Alicia replied grumpily. She recalled when she was Massie's perfect beta, and now that she was being replaced by Claire, she was as bitchy as ever. She had fallen into last place, and, even though she had been skinny her whole life, she started to use food as her comfort. In fact, she went to the mall yesterday for a secret shopping trip to buy all new clothes, size 2. Size 2!!! Thankfully, no one noticed her change of wardrobe because they all figured they were Spanish clothes from her cousins.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Alicia! This is our last night together for a while! Oh, btw, I have some stuff for the best beta in the world! It's about how you have to run the Pretty Committee while I'm gone, 'kay?"

_Best beta in the world? Who is she kidding?_ Alicia thought angrily to herself. She reached into the Swedish Fish bowl (today's theme was beach or bust) and grabbed a whole handful of it. She really didn't care how much fat or calories were in one of the little candies, let alone all of them. She just knew they tasted good, and she wanted more. Once again she was ignored by the short-attention-spanned girls, so she was not seen swallowing down the mini-fish.

"I'm gonna miss you guys! You have to e-mail us every day, 'kay?" Dylan said with a hint of something Massie couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a serious voice; yet it wasn't sarcasm either. Or was it? Massie started to get lost in thought but Claire's overly excited voice disrupted her.

"Of course, Dyl! I mean, do you really think we could forget about you? We love you. As a friend, duh!" Claire quickly recovered herself at the sight of Dylan's mortified face.

"Are you okay, Kristen? Your face is really pale," Massie said, trying to pull the attention off Claire because she was the only one who felt the same way.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. It was the first time she had spoken since she had got there, and she was planning to make it the only thing she said there. The Pretty Committee made her everything because now she had nothing. The only reason she wasn't an LBR was because she used to have money, and that's how she met Massie. Massie made her everything, and now that she had no money, the only connection they had was their life-long friendship. And now with Massie gone, Kristen feared she would be photoshopped out of every picture, erased from every note, deleted from every buddy list, and banished from every conversation.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door and everyone jumped into their sleeping bags. When Massie's mom or Inez came in, they had always called on the speaker phone. Once they heard a knock and they thought it was Massie's mom, and it turned out to be Todd and Tiny Nathan. They brought a camera with them and caught pictures of all the girls in their underwear! The girls learned their lesson, and now they are very aware of surprise visitors.

The girls hid in their sleeping bags until a familiar voice said, "Whoa, this place looks awesome, Mass."

"Derrick? Is that you?"

"Of course it is, snookums!" Derrick said in his best girly voice.

Everyone started laughing, and as he entered, his friends followed. Kristen quickly slipped back into her emo-like mode, because she remembered everyone had a boyfriend, or at least available crush, except for her.

"Hey, everyone, quiet down. This is important, so shut up, Plovert. Since Massie and Claire are leaving, we decided to crash this sleepover! Massie's mom said it was okay, so here's what were gonna do. Dudes, over here. You let the men handle it, ladies."

Dylan immediately perked up at the sight of Chris Plovert, along with Alicia because Josh Hotz was there, too. In fact, Derrington's whole posse was there, including a newcomer. Kristen started to watch him and knew she liked him, or at least the back of his legs. His strong, muscle-y legs.

_I wonder if he plays sports, _Kristen thought. _Of course he plays sports; Derrington would have never even talked to him if he didn't play sports. I wonder which one though…_ Kristen started watching his tanned muscles flex as he tapped his foot on the floor. _I have to meet him, no matter what…_

The Block Estate

Spa and Gym

2:18 A.M.

April 5th

"Claire, wake up, it's me, Cam. Come on, we're going to the old stables." Cam said it so softly, Claire almost didn't wake up. She tried to maneuver so wouldn't wake up Massie, but then she realized she wasn't there. Claire was lost in thought on her way to the old stable/new Spa and Gym. _Why wasn't Massie in bed? Why is Cam taking me to the Gym? Does this have something to do with Massie? I'm still tired from Twister; couldn't this have waited until morning?_

"Claire, I have a surprise for you," Cam said quietly, but shaking ever so slightly. He sat down, and started shaking violently. He pulled out a small box that had a ring in it, with a tiny stone the color of aquamarine, Claire's birthstone. (A/N: I don't know if she says her birthday in the books, so I made one up. Sorry:)

"Claire Judith Lyons, I want to give you a promise ring, to show you how much I care for you. I've been saving my money for this since I started giving you gummy bears. Will you promise me to think of me every time you see it, and wear it everyday?"

"Ehmagawd! Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Cam jumped up and hugged her. Then he slid the ring on her finger ever so gently, as if he was a professional. Then Claire heard a noise in the background that made her body jump out of her skin. It was a high falsetto of shrill shrieks. "Ehmagawd Derrick! Yes, I love it! No, it's not the size of the ring that counts, although it could have been bigger…"

Now Claire understood why Massie was out of bed. Cam and Derrick wanted to do something for Claire and Massie before they left! _How sweet! _Claire thought silently to herself. At the thought of that, Claire pulled Cam in for a long kiss, and then they walked back to the house together, hand in hand. And, without saying one word, they shared their love for each other the whole way back.

The Block Estate

The Veranda

5:52 A.M.

April 7th

It had been two days since the sleepover, and Claire still couldn't get over her ring. _"Claire Judith Lyons… do you promise me?" _ Those words rang over and over in her head. But she jumped back into reality when a loud moan threw her face-forward into reality. It was 6:00 in the morning, she was going to Hollywood to "keep her options open, see what is available for her", her mother's words, btw, and now she was leaving her sweetheart forever (or at least it seemed like it).

"I can't believe we're leaving for Hollywood!" Massie yawned. It was just yesterday when she found out the time they were leaving and spent a whole half-hour complaining about "losing her beauty sleep". Now that it was time to leave, she was super excited. Maybe that was from her mini-caramel-frap-machine new from Starbucks, but what did either one of them know?

"It's time to go, girls," the two moms said from behind them. They climbed into the limo where Isaac waited, and started a new chapter in their lives as they headed out to California. Claire cried silently to herself, not knowing why, just crying. _Goodbye, Westchester. Goodbye Pretty Committee. Goodbye Cam, _Claire thought.

_That was the end of the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought, good or bad. I would really like to know. Thx! _

_-Anonymousgrrl-_


	2. Paparazzi and Pizza

**I'm Ready for My Close-up**

Chapter 2-Paparazzi and Pizza

By: Anonymousgrrl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the word loserific. (It's mine, so back off:)

_Thank you for reading my story! Please review! It makes me smile:)_

The Hilton Hotel

Room # 323

10:18 A.M.

April 7th

"Ahh, the Hilton Hotel. Perfect!" Massie felt very much at home, with the exception of her Bean. Paris should have known her love for Bean because Paris loved her Tinkerbell. However, there was no pets allowed at the Hilton, and Massie hated it.

"Ehmagawd! It's even more magnificent than the other place we stayed at for Dial L!" Claire shouted. Massie gave her I'm-so-happy-aren't-you? look and Claire replied with a Duh! look. They shared a Let's-do-something-crazy! look and Massie ran to the bed and bellowed a loud war cry. Claire joined her and they jumped on the bed until the phone rang.

_Brrrring! Brrrring! _Massie stopped jumping and waved her hand to signal that Claire should answer it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Room 323. No, we weren't banging," Claire smiled devilishly to Massie. She hung up quickly and pounced on the Twin bed that Massie had claimed the moment they had gotten there because it was purple, her favorite color.

"I want to call Cam. I miss him already. Ugggg! Why did I let my mom convince me into coming here? I don't even know! I mean,-"

"Claire, you've got to let him come to you! You're acting like he's the prime rib and you're the dog! "

"I told him I would call him as soon as we got here. I'm calling him!" As Claire lunged for the phone, Massie lunged for Claire's feet. They ended in a tumbled mess on the floor, and the blankets came with them too. As they emerged, Kendra entered.

"You've been here 5 minutes and this place is already a mess! You girls are getting out of this hotel!"

The Hilton Hotel

The Front Entrance

10:32 A.M.

April 7th

"Where are we going, Mom? I want to go Universal Studios!"

"No, we already know how a movie is made! Let's go shopping!"

"Universal Studios!"

"Shopping!"

"We won't go anywhere unless you two don't calm down. Claire's mom said we have to go to that agent's office first. Um, what's his name again, Judy?" Kendra rubbed her temples and muttered to Massie, "I'm glad you don't have a sibling."

Judy eyed her, and Kendra turned away. "His name is Rudy Glandes. He specializes in acting children prodigies. He worked with a, um, Albert Boys?"

"You mean Abby Boyd?" Claire replied, bored.

"Yes, that's the one." Judy looked around, waiting for the car that Rudy sent. As soon as he knew Claire Lyons was in town, he said he would "take care of everything," but somehow Claire felt uneasy about it. There was probably a catch, but Claire didn't what it was. She knew this guy Glandes was a moocher.

At that moment, the car pulled up and Claire jumped in the back row. She wanted to at least text Cam before they got there. Massie sat beside her, but as soon as she saw Cam's number on Claire's special edition Dial L for Loser cell phone, she turned away in disgust.

Claire's message said:

_I'm here! Gawd, it's gr8, except 4 the part that ur not here! Please call me as soon as u get this. Thx! Love, Claire :)_

Claire decided this was good for now, they were almost there. _Another reason I don't like him, _Claire thought, _he chose the hotel that's a stone's throw away from him._

Rudy Glandes' Office

The Foyer

10:48 A.M.

April 7th

"No, we don't have an appointment, but Rudy called us earlier saying he wanted us to just drop by," Judy pleaded, knowing that if this was all a mistake, she would lose her key to the Hilton, and then they would have to stay in the Holiday Valley down the road.

"Claire, is that you darling?" a toothy smile flashed her way, and she saw a man that looked like that guy from the second Harry Potter book, the man who played Gilderoy Lockhart. He even sounded like him, and that brought back Claire's shudders.

"Um, yes, Rudy?"

"Well, come 'ere, I've got some things for you. Hold on, do tell, who are your little friends, 'ere?" Rudy pointed to Kendra and Massie, who looked very awkward. Kendra started waving to Claire, as if she was trying to catch a taxi. Massie looked like a frightened three-year-old, hiding behind her mother, but also very conscious of everything around her.

"Well, this is my friend, Massie, and her mom, Kendra. They are staying with us. My mom said she didn't want to stay alone in a big city, and my dad has to work, so…"

"Ahhh, I see. Well, these are important business matters that pertain to Claire, so you ladies may want to stay in the waiting room. If you'll follow me, Judy…" At those words, Kendra's smile faded, and Massie snapped out of her trance as Rudy walked away with Judy and Claire.

As Massie turned to sit in one of the leather chairs, she knew they would be there awhile. She knew if she had landed that part, she would have been there, not Claire the Loser. _But that's the reason Claire got that part! She's a loser,_ Massie thought silently. _But when will I ever have another chance to be a movie star? _

A while later, a light went off in the far corner of the green room, near the window. _That's the 3rd light I've seen today! I must have a migraine. _"Mom, do you have any of those migraine pills? I've been seeing lights all day."

"No, they took them at the airport. Sorry, dear."

"I'm ba-ack," Claire said in sing-song. She was sporting a smile identical to Rudy's, and with them standing next to each other, they looked they could be related.

"We're leaving now." Judy gestured to Kendra. "Good-bye Rudy, it's been nice meeting you."

"Oh, you too. Be careful when stepping out now." Massie didn't know what he was talking about, the sun was shining outside. But as soon as Claire opened the door, she knew.

Lights flew all around the group of females. It was chaos, pure chaos. Claire's first instinct was to run, to get away from the chaos, but that couldn't work, the yard in front of the luxurious office was packed with paparazzi. So she stood there, on the stoop, thoughtless, blocking Judy, Kendra and Massie from moving. She just stood there, smiling.

The Marvil Estate

Dylan's Room

10:07 P.M.

April 7th

"Age… 13… DOB? What the hell is DOB? Hang on, a quick search, thanks, Mr. Google! Date of Birth..." As Dylan entered her personal information, she doubted whether this was the right thing to do. But the letter addressed to Dylan Marvil understood her. After all, the founder was the daughter of someone famous, although she said, just like on her website you can choose to keep your famous relative to yourself. Dylan knew that with Massie gone she would have to fill time, and this was the perfect thing to do.

"Likes…shopping. Dislikes… hmm, tacky 80s clothes/accessories. Finish!" Dylan sighed a breath of relief. Now, to order some pizza!" As Dylan dialed the number, she thought of two other numbers. She called Kristen and Alicia and they comforted her insecurities. And when the pizza arrived, she hung up and indulged herself. After all, what more was to life than pizza and friends?

_I probably won't be updating soon, sorry! But you can always review! Remember, it makes me smile:)_

-Anonymousgrrl-


	3. Winning the Battle, Losing the War

**I'm Ready for My Close-up**

Chapter 3- Winning the Battle, Losing the War

By: Anonymousgrrl

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't really own anything except my sister, who's working off her debt by giving me her service. Mwahaha!

_Wow! I have had so many hits! Thank you to all the people who have read my story and reviewed too. It made me smile :) as promised. Also, it has come to my attention that I had a few blonde moments when writing the first chapter. I didn't know (and still don't) know Claire's birthday. So, the first one to actually review and include Claire's birthday gets mentioned in the next chapter. Yay! Also, I messed up Claire's middle name. Apparently, it's Stacey, not Judith. (I assumed it was her mother's name, because I forgot! Sorry!) So, a big thanks to xhollywoodgrllx. Now that I'm done thanking you, and shaming myself, we now bring you back to your regularly scheduled program._

The Marvil Estate

The Kitchen

4:30 P.M.

April 8th

"Wow, Dyl, you've got a lot of mail today," one of Dylan's sisters said as Dylan walked by. Dylan usually had a lot of mail, mostly from credit card companies, but this was a _lot. _She picked up the huge pile of mail and sifted through it, bit by bit, until she came to one with no return address. She opened it up, and inside was a typed letter. This is what it said:

_Dear Dylpickles1301_,

_Thank you for signing up for __Your help to others and the help you will get will make you feel uplifted and famous! We need you to help other famous people's relatives after you have been rejuvenated by others, so please fill out the form in your online mailbox. _

_Thank thought the letter was a little cheesy, and that make her think of food. __No, I'm not hungry! Walk to your room, that's it, now fill out that form, it will give something to do. The phone's ringing; pick it up, before one of your sisters gets it. That's considered exercise! Who is it? Oh, man I've got to stop this!_

_"_Hello?"

"Dylan?"

"Who is this?" Dylan said, even though she knew full and well that it was her crush, Chris Plovert.

"Chris. Um, I was, uh-"

"Go for it, dude! She's totally into you!" someone in the background said. Dylan half-snorted, trying to cover it up. "Dude, she's laughing at me!"

"Give me the phone, I'll do it!" the background voice replied. There was a rustling sound, and the background voice spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Dylan. This is Cam. Will you go out with Chris on Saturday? He'd really appreciate it."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," Chris wailed in the background.

"Tell Chris to stop crying," Dylan smiled to herself, "because he has a date with me on Saturday."

"Okay, this is Chris. I'll see you at eight on Saturday!" Then he hung up. Dylan skipped around her room, and decided to reward herself with one of the gummies she had stolen from Claire. But only one. To her, this was winning a battle.

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Bathroom

7:42 P.M.

April 8th

"Ehmagawd! I feel so fat. I shouldn't have had that second helping of ice cream." Alicia said to herself. She looked into her fixed her hair and tried to make herself look pretty, but in Alicia's eyes, she wasn't as beautiful as she used to be. Something in the mirror caught her eye. "Ah-ha! If I do 'the finger' just once, maybe I'll feel better!" she told herself as she spotted the toilet. "Just once," she told herself as she knelt down to face the seat, "just once." And at that moment, she remembered a phase, called "Losing the war."

_So... how was it? Remember to review and tell me Claire's birthday. Have fun and peace out! -Anonymousgrrl- :)_


	4. Runaway Love

**I'm Ready for My Close-up**

Chapter 4- Runaway Love

By: Anonymousgrrl

Disclaimer: For the fourth time I don't own Clique. Got it?!? I thought so. :)

_Okay, this thing where I talk to you isn't going to be as long as the last one. The only one who has reviewed is JeNnIfEr88. She didn't know it, but you can still review **and** tell me when Claire's birthday is. Also, I won't update until I get 3 (yes, only 3) reviews. I could go on, but somebody might put me in an asylum the way I'm rambling like a maniac. :)_

The Marvil Estate

Dylan's Room

5:53 P.M.

April 9th

"I feel awkward doing this, but somehow it feels right. So, if you feel like telling me, who is your famous relative? I would really like to know. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine! Well, I've got to go. Bye!" Dylan said to herself. She was e-mailing to a "Matched Personality" who went by "Hotstuf/h8r2celebs." Dylan disagreed with the name, she only hated her mom. However, as soon as she saw his profile, she wanted to meet him. He also lived in Westchester, he was around her age, and, even though this was their first "conversation", she immediately liked his personality. He was extremely funny, and yet he acted romantic, almost like Cam, although he as wasn't cheesy and incessant.

As soon as she hit send, however, she regretted it. After all, it was one day after she had told Chris that she would go on a date with him. Today was only Wednesday, how could she crush him so hard a few days before their date? "Who knows? I could be dating one of his best friends, if he really does live in Westchester," Dylan muttered under her breath. Dylan needed to vent, quickly. But she didn't want to tell Alicia, because, as gossip queen, she would tell everyone. So she called Kristen, the last member of the Pretty Committee she could turn to. In the short run, this was Dylan's biggest mistake. In the long run, though, Dylan would greatly appreciate this, and it would change her life her life forever.

The Hilton Hotel

Room #323

9:28 A.M.

April 10th

As Claire slid her ring on, she thought of Cam. A flow of happiness rushed through her, making her blood warm. She could almost feel his heartbeat in her chest.

"Claire, are you okay? You're smiling at the ceiling."

"Massie, I'm as good as I'll ever be, believe me," Claire said, almost in a whisper, afraid if she talked normal, she would be distracted, and all the good thoughts would float away.

A loud knock, however, drowned Claire's words out and her thoughts did float away.

"Hey, Velvet!"

"Ehmagawd! Is that you, Rooty?"

"Connor Foley!" Claire screamed, not knowing why. She didn't really like Connor; after all, she did have a boyfriend. Maybe, even though girls all around the country worshipped her, she still wanted to fit in. Maybe her Orlando girl instincts kicked in. Maybe the reason why she even cared was because Massie cared. Claire had no idea.

"Hello Claire," he said, with little expression and continued, "So, Massie, I heard you were in town. Connor wanted to say hi. Hi. So, what are you doing on this fine day?"

"Well, Claire and I are going to hit the beach, right, Claire?" As Massie turned around to point to Claire, she winked. Claire knew that Massie was leading up to taking Connor with them, and so was Connor. Claire really loved the beach, but she definitely didn't love or even like Connor. He was just a conniving, little son of a-.

"Yeah, except I don't feel too well, Massie. If you guys want, you can go without me," Claire said reluctantly. At least she could talk to Cam, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen while they were gone. She hadn't talked to her other friends in a while.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the foyer in ten, 'kay? Massie said sweetly to Connor.

"See you in ten, Velvet," Connor said. And as he was heading out the door, he said as if he almost forgot, "Connor hopes you get better soon, Claire,"

and he whipped out of the door.

"Are you really sick?" Massie said as soon as the door shut, hands on her hips.

"Of course I am!" Claire snapped. She loved going to the beach when she was little, and now that the chance to go again was lost, she was going to be a little annoyed.

"Well, don't rain on my sunshine because I've got to get ready." And Massie was like lightning. Claire sat on the bed, dumfounded at how Massie debated between bikinis, put one on, flat ironed her hair, changed outfits again, threw her hair up in a low chignon, and added extra gloss to her lips in eight minutes.

"Bye Claire!" Massie said as she raced out the door. Claire sat there, amazed. Then she got the iSight ready and requested Cam. And he answered.

"Claire, is that you?" Cam said, squinting. It was dark except for the light shining on him from the iSight. It looked as if he was holding it on his lap while he was in bed, because the camera was moving a lot and she could see the headboard. Then Claire realized it was only 6:00 there. (A/N: I really don't know the time difference thingy, so I made the time up)

"Sorry Cam, I didn't realize that it was early there. I just wanted to see your face and hear your voice again."

"It's totally okay." Cam had already perked up at what Claire had said. After all, sometimes when head over heels in love with someone, you'll wake up at 6:00 in the morning just to hear them talk. That's called "Runaway Love."

_Soooo… what did you think? Please review. I need three to even start. Also, this is not based on the song "Runaway Love." That is a song about loving runaways; this is a chapter about love that's run away (out of control). See the difference? Okay. Well, bye now:) 3_

_-Anonymousgrrl-_


End file.
